Death of the Estranged
Death of the Estranged is the first fan made case by Saracenangel. Case Background The victim was Miriam Young, Amy Young's estranged mother, who was tied to Zack Taylor's lifeguard post with her throat slit and hands chopped off. Zack proceeded to inform Amy and the player that he had discovered Miriam's body after coming ashore from rescuing a child from drowning at sea. The duo had to deliver the news to Amy's brother Duncan Young in his prison cell. The killer was incriminated to be novelist Gaston Dumas, who also happened to be Duncan's former cellmate. He was told by Duncan during his prison stint how Miriam labelled him a failure after the accident that left him confined to a wheelchair and the constant arguments between Amy and the victim before they became estranged after Duncan's arrest. This angered Gaston greatly and upon his release from prison for thievery, arranged to meet with Miriam at the beach in Ocean Shore. After a heated argument, Gaston knocked Miriam unconscious, tied her to Zack's lifeguard post, chopped off her hands and slit her throat. Judge Dante sentenced Gaston to life imprisonment with no chance of parole. Victim Miriam Young(found tied to a lifeguard post, with her throat slashed and hands chopped off) Weapon Saw Killer Gaston Dumas Suspects Zack Taylor (lifeguard) Suspect is Caucasian Duncan Young (victim's son) Suspect is Caucasian Gaston Dumas (novelist) Suspect is Caucasian Suspect wears overcoat Susanna Towers (rescue worker) Suspect wears overcoat Johnny Crossman (former anarchist) Suspect is Caucasian Suspect wears overcoat |} Killer's Profile * Killer is over 6ft tall * Killer wears an over jacket * Killer is over 40 years old * Killer has brown eyes * Killer is caucasian Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Ocean Shore Beach (Clues: Victim's Body, Note) * Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00 Attribute: Killer is over 6ft tall) * Talk to Zack about the murder * Analyse Note (Result: Message from Duncan) * Inform Duncan of his mother's death * Investigate Duncan's Cell (Prerequisite: Talk to Duncan first. Clues: Duncan's phone, Torn Photo) * Unlock phone (Result: Code unlocked) * Analyse Unlocked Phone (09:00:00) * Ask Gaston why he rang Duncan (Prerequisite: Unlocked Phone Analysed) * Examine Torn Photo (Result: Photo of Victim with Duncan as a child) * Ask Duncan about Photo (Prerequisite: Torn Photo Examined) * Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 * Ask Susanna what is wrong * Investigate Victim's Living Room (Prerequisite: Talk to Susanna first. Clues: Bloody Napkin, Torn Letter, Bloody Fibres) * Examine Bloody Napkin (Result: Blood) * Analyse Blood (15:00:00 Attribute - Killer is over 40 years old) * Examine Fibres (Attribute - Killer wears an overcoat) * Examine Torn Letter (Result: Anarchist message) * Ask Johnny Crossman why anarchist message was doing in victim's living room * Investigate Zack's Lifeguard Post ( Available from start Clues: Torn T-Shirt, Bloody Saw) * Examine Torn T-Shirt (Result: Threatening Message) * Question Gaston about threat on T-Shirt * Analyse Bloody Saw (09:00:00 Result: Murder weapon confirmed) * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Duncan's Bed (Clues: Broken CCTV) * Examine Broken CCTV * Analyse CCTV Footage (12:00:00 Attribute: Killer is Caucasian) * Investigate Living Room Corner (Clues: Victim's Phone, Clothes Basket) * Analyse Victim's Phone (15:00:00 Result: Threatening Message) * Question Zack on threatening message * Ask Susanna why she was on crime scene * Examine Clothes Basket (Result: Overcoat) * Examine Overcoat (Result: DNA) * Analyse DNA (06:00:00 Attribute: Killer has brown eyes) * Arrest Killer * Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation * See how Duncan is holding up * Investigate Duncan's Cell (Clues: Drawer) * Examine Drawer (Result: Torn Newspaper) * Examine Torn Newspaper (Result: News Article) * Hand Duncan News Article back (Reward: 5,000 coins) * Make sure Johnny is not causing havoc * Investigate Victim's Living Room (Clues: Broken Machine) * Examine Broken Machine (Result: Stereo) * Give Johnny his Stereo Back (Reward: Burger) * Check up on Zack * Investigate Ocean Shore Beach (Clue: Sick Jellyfish) * Collect sample from jellyfish (Result: Unknown Substance) * Analyse sample (Result: Petrol) * Inform Zack about Oil Spillage (Reward: Lei) * Go to Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases